Une histoire d'un soir
by Anne O. Nym
Summary: On veut tous du sexe. Du moins, Harry en veut, quant à savoir s'il va en obtenir, il n'en tiendrait qu'à votre dévouée auteur, qui semble un peu trop prompte aux digressions... Alors quand on la laisse se perdre entre OS, UA et soirée mondaine avec Jacques le Fataliste comme livre de chevet, dur de savoir où tout cela mènera notre héros.


**Une histoire d'un soir **(ou interlude pas si érotique que ça)

Il avait toujours détesté les soirées mondaines. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. La plupart du temps, il n'y assistait même pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé de le faire après tout, son travail à l'université lui laissait assez de libertés pour qu'il puisse les éviter en toute bonne conscience. Et pourtant, ce soir, pas moyen d'y échapper. Il l'avait promit à sa meilleure amie, Hermione, qui voulait absolument rencontrer le « plus grand génie économique vivant à l'heure actuelle, surtout qu'il s'était lancé dans le domaine juste pour acquérir des fonds pour des recherches biologiques qui changeraient la face de la planète même s'il n'avait pas révéler plus que ça, qu'ils avaient la chance extraordinaire d'avoir en visite dans leur université ».

Voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé à ce « cocktail de bienvenue » en l'honneur du grand scientifique que son amie tenait en si haute grâce, ça et aussi le fait que la trame narrative ait besoin d'un point de départ et qu'une soirée mondaine est toujours un bon moyen de voir ses protagonistes lier des liens avec d'autres personnes. Bon, pour être honnête, lui aussi était intrigué, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi influent. Mais il se serait bien passé de toute sortie en société. Surtout celle de l'université.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'assistant professeur, donnant des cours de TD aux élèves en licence pour financer sa thèse, il était extatique. Devenir professeur avait toujours été son rêve, le milieu universitaire lui semblait, après ces cinq premières années d'études, le temple ultime du savoir, un univers entièrement dédier à la transmission et l'acquisition de la connaissance. Il avait vite déchanté en rencontrant l'envers du décors. Les politiques qui se déroulaient avaient pour moteur le prestige et l'argent. Les sujets de recherche étaient donnés pour des raisons économiques, les intérêts personnels prédominaient et les coups de couteaux se donnaient toujours dans le dos. Il n'avait pour se rassurer que le fait qu'il n'en faisait pas vraiment parti, en tant que thésard. Mais ce qui le mortifiait, c'était que son grand rêve de devenir professeur en avait pris un coup. Oh, certes, tous n'étaient pas comme ça. Il y avait encore quelques rares personnes intègres qui le motivaient à persévérer dans cette voix. Cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de se serrait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle désillusion.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et regarda autours de lui. Hermione était en grande conversation avec une de ses professeur de droit et semblait passionnée. Il soupira encore un peu pour la forme, après tout il l'avait accompagné seulement sur ses suppliques et voilà qu'elle l'abandonné pour quelques miettes de savoir ! Il secoua la tête. Il savait pertinemment que ça allait finir comme ça, même avant de venir. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à son regard de chien battu, ni à son sourire resplendissant quand il acceptait de lui rendre un service. Parfois, il plaignait le futur compagnon de la jeune fille. Il alla chercher un verre pour se donner contenance, souriant discrètement à son mauvais jeu de mot. Il n'avait pas prévu de trébucher et de s'effondrer sur quelqu'un en revanche. Il lâcha un juron avant de se relever et de remarquer la personne encore au sol. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir face à son comportement peu poli et se fendit immédiatement en excuse. Un rire l'arrêta. Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur Luna et sourit. Luna était une de ses amies les plus... étranges. C'était une artiste. Elle était d'ailleurs la référente de la section artistique de l'université, du moins lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas sur quelque projet un peu fou.

« Un bonjour aurait suffit Harry. Mais je trouvais aussi que cette robe manquait de couleur.

_Je suis vraiment désolé ! Comment vas tu?

_Bien. Les ronflak cornus m'ont enfin laissé tranquilles et je peux me consacrer à plein temps sur les Joncheruines. »

Il avait eu du mal à comprendre le langage crypté que semblait parler son amie mais maintenant, cela lui semblait presque naturel. Presque étant le mot clé.

« _Je suis content que tu ais du temps pour ton travail. Comment avance ton exposition ?

_Elle ouvre dans deux semaines. As tu eu une invitation ? Je comptais les faire envoyer par hiboux mais je n'en ai pas trouvé... je ne suis pas sure que les pigeons soient arrivés à destination... »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la prévenir de renvoyer des invitations par voix plus... orthodoxe. La poste ou un e-mail par exemple. Quelque chose de pratique. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour tenter d'inviter des gens par pigeons voyageurs.

« J'ai peur que tes messagers se soient perdus en route. Peut être devrait tu considérer un mail ?

_J'y penserai... Mais les pigeons sont infiniment plus romantiques. Peut-être avec des corbeaux... »

Il secoua la tête en riant et jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. Il ne voyait plus Hermione. Quelques connaissances éparses parsemaient l'assemblaient. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il était... à couper le souffle. Élégant dans un costume d'un gris sombre avec une cravate émeraude. Ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient fins, ses pommettes hautes et sa mâchoire déterminée. Il promenait autours de lui un air de parfaite assurance et d'autorité. Il tenait un verre de vin rouge dans les mains et semblait en pleine discussion avec un couple. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Il avait les yeux rouges. Harry détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur la blonde qui lui faisait face.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda t il à voix basse en lui désignant l'homme d'un discret signe de tête.

Elle se retourna, manifestement étrangère au concept de discrétion avant de lacher un rire cristallin.

« Voyons Harry, tu devrais savoir. Cette soirée est donnée en son honneur après tout. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme. C'était ça le génie de l'économie qui avait révolutionné le domaine ? Le passionné de biologie qui voulait financer de secrets projets ? Mais... il devait à peine avoir trente ans ! Et d'où les génies avaient le droit de ressembler à des gravures de modes ? Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Tom Riddle était tout à fait à son goût. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre dont le contenu ornait désormais la robe de Luna. Elle le regarda d'un air impénétrable avant de lui faire un sourire lumineux.

« Je suppose que nous nous verrons à mon exposition. Nous pourrons parler du projet à ce moment là. Tien, voilà une invitation. » Lui dit – elle joyeusement avant de s'enfuir de son pas dansant à travers la foule. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'elle venait de sortir de sa... chaussette... et sourit. Certaines personnes ne changent pas. Il mit l'invitation dans la poche de son pantalon et se mit en quête de son amie. Après tout, il était maintenant très intéressé par le fait de rencontrer le génie de l'économie. Peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, mais qu'importe, le business lui avait toujours paru in-attrayant... jusqu'à maintenant. Il la repéra facilement – avec ses cheveux bouclés et sa robe rouge, c'était vite vu – en pleine conversation avec le doyen de l'université, le professeur Dumbledore. Harry alla saluer l'homme pour qui il avait beaucoup d'estime, après tout son travail était fascinant.

« Hermione, j'ai vu le professeur Riddle par là bas, et comme je sais que tu voulais le rencontrer...

_Merci Harry!Viens, allons le voir, je suis sûre que c'est un homme passionnant. J'ai lu tous ses travaux.

_Et il a l'air plutôt charmant...

_Hary... tu es désespérant ». Lui dit elle avec un sourire.

Mais il savait qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Après tout, c'était la seule l'ayant encouragé à exprimer sa sexualité. Parce que oui, Harry était gay, mais que non, ça ne le définissait pas où du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait enfin se dire. Il étouffa dans l'oeuf tout souvenir de la pésiode affreuse qu'avait été son « coming-out ». Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça maintenant. Il se laissa traîner jusque devant l'homme charmant avec qui il avait déjà échangé un regard. Pas qu'un regard veuille dire grand chose. Mais c'était toujours mieux que pas de regards du tout. Et il devrait vraiment arrêter de raisonner comme une fillette de douze ans.

Le distingué professeur était en pleine conversation avec un homme aux cheveux blancs, un vieux à l'air acariâtre qui n'a aucune espèce d'importance dans cette histoire, mais dont on peut se laisser aller à deviner l'histoire tragique. Il avait après tout une tête de vilain hitchcockien et une âme débonnaire que ses traits sévères ne laissaient guère deviner. Il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille dans un accident de voiture, et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Il était devenu professeur, parce qu'il voyait en l'enseignement un moyen d'améliorer le monde et plaçait la transmission du savoir comme le plus noble des métiers. Un homme bien sous tous les angles, à part celui bien embêtant de l'apparence physique. Mais trêve de diversion.

Harry salua ce vieil homme qui par un hasard tout narratif se trouvait être son maître de thèse, et procurait ainsi la parfaite excuse pour s'approcher du convoité génie – convoité dans un sens purement intellectuel, cela s'entend, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre des génies.

« Harry, permet moi de te présenter le professeur Tom Riddle dont je suis sur que tu as entendu parler. Monsieur Riddle, voici Harry Potter un de mes thésards les plus prometteurs.

_Ravi de vous rencontrer professeur. Voici Hermione Granger, une de mes plus chères amies qui est une grande admiratrice de vos travaux.

_Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer professeur ! Vous avez vraiment révolutionné l'économie avec votre théorie ! J'ai lu tous vos travaux !

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, soyez en sure miss... » Répondit l'homme, d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

Cela eu pour effet de refroidir considérablement l'atmosphère, les ardeurs de la jeune fille, et la libido d'Harry. Cela leur appris aussi que Tom Riddle était très fort en refroidissement. Et que c'était possiblement une personne assez arrogante et peu sympathique pour rester poli. Néanmoins, Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager par une simple remarque un peu froide.

« Il n'est pas très courant de faire des découvertes d'une telle envergure dans un domaine qui n'est pas le notre. J'ai cru comprendre que votre champ d'expertise était la biologie.

_Si vous révolutionnez le monde des affaires en vous y intéressant un peu, je me demande ce que vous allez faire pour celui de la bio.

_Vous en aurez des nouvelles soyez sur... J'ai déjà fait quelques intéressantes découvertes... » Dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot – excepté sa présentation – jusque là. Il avait réellement les yeux rouges. C'était... étrange. Il se retint néanmoins de demander si c'était sa couleur naturelle. De justesse. Et se contenta de rougir légèrement sous le regard scrutateur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir quelque double sens dans cette phrase. Et de trouver qu'il analysait beaucoup trop les choses.

« Oui j'ai lu votre monographie sur les aphrodisiaques, c'était très intéressant. »

Merci Hermione, pensa Harry, j'avais tout à fait besoin de savoir que Riddle avait travaillé sur les aphrodisiaques. Il détourna son esprit du tours pervers que cette simple sentence avait suffit à lui donner. Sérieusement, comment s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait de coucher avec cet homme tout en étant sous aphrodisiaque ? Pas qu'il en ait besoin pour être excité ceci dit...

« Une petite fantaisie qui m'a saisie soyez en sûre... mes recherches actuelles sont bien plus sérieuses. Néanmoins il est toujours bon d'en connaître un rayon sur le plaisir humain. Et quoi de mieux que le sexe pour cela ? ».

Il avait énoncé cela sans quitter le thésard des yeux, le regardant avec une insistance positivement gênante. Harry aurait voulu disparaître. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité à sa disposition, bienvenue dans la réalité - ou du moins dans la fiction sans magie, parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, les probabilité qu'un pareil génie soit aussi sexy et lui fasse des avances sexuelles étaient proches de zéro, c'est seulement quelque trame de l'auteur pour attirer le lecteur. Pour en revenir à notre héro, un étudiant fauché, sexuellement frustré et n'ayant vraisemblablement pas assez d'heures de sommeil par nuit – description un peu redondante je vous l'accorde, il ne disparu pas comme par magie mais resta planté là, rougissant légèrement, se sentant complètement stupide, paraissant un peu paumé, tandis que l'arrogant génie lui fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus séducteur avant de s'excuser et d'aller rejoindre quelques importantes personnalités dont le nom n'a, assez ironiquement soit dit en passant, aucune sorte d'importance dans cette histoire. Déplacement qui ne se fit pas sans frôler légèrement le jeune – enfin tout dépend de votre référentiel, puisqu'il avait déjà plus de vingt-cinq ans – Potter.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami, un sourire moqueur décorant son visage.

« Et bien c'était intéressant...

_Il a l'air du parfait connard.

_Peut être, mais c'est un génie et puis... tu avais l'air tout à fait à son goût. »

Harry détourna les yeux tandis que sa compagne éclatait de rire. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à jongler entre les conversations mondaines – entendre par là des sujets de débats passionnants tel que le temps (froid et pluvieux, on est en Angleterre), le travail, les changements de postes survenus dans l'université (le nouveau professeur d'histoire contemporaine était déplorablement trop jeune pour se poste malgré sa thèse révolutionnaire sur l'histoire des entreprises de télécommunications durant les années 30), et autres politiques internes à l'établissement parce qu'entre gens polis, on aborde pas la politique du pays – et des conversations bien plus intéressantes entre eux mettant en scène des canards, l'existentialisme de Nietzsche, des concert de rock et des quantités d'alcool peu raisonnables – pas forcément dans cet ordre là. Bref ils passaient leur temps comme on le passe à une soirée universitaire (et non pas étudiante) entourée de gens très distingués et passablement ennuyeux, sauf pour Hermione qui se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau au milieu de tous ces détenteurs du savoir. Harry lui trouvait la moitié de ces gens trop conservateur et préférait ne pas penser à l'autre moitié. Mais bon, puisqu'il était là, il profitait du buffet gratuit et des quelques amis qu'il trouvait.

Comme le récit complet de cette soirée, qui à l'heure où je vous parle est déjà bien entamée, ne vous intéresse certainement pas donc plutôt que de vous ennuyer je vais vous parler des grands projets de Harry et de Luna Lovegood. Tout d'abord il est bon de savoir que ces deux énergumènes se connaissaient depuis le lycée, certainement à cause du fait qu'ils étaient dans le même club de littérature. Harry était passionné de littérature et Luna était Luna, elle ne vivait pas vraiment dans le même monde. Elle se faisait d'ailleurs pas mal railler par ces camarades et avait heureuse de trouver en la personne de Harry quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait pas juste parce qu'elle était différente. Les moqueries la touchaient plus qu'elle ne le montrait et Harry avait eu pour elle le rôle de grand frère protecteur. Harry de son côté avait passé d'assez bonnes années au lycée, la plupart de ses problèmes qui ne sont pas le sujet de cette histoire mais qui impliquent une famille d'accueil peu aimante, des problèmes d'argent, et la découverte de sa sexualité, semblant s'être concentré sur ses premières années de fac. Toujours est-il que les deux étaient devenu, et étaient toujours, très proches et avaient comme projet commun de réaliser un livre pour enfant, avec Harry en écrivain et Luna en illustratrice. Ils pensaient raconter une histoire pleine de magie et de créatures fantastiques pour faire rêver les plus jeunes. Je pourrais rentrer plus en détail dans la trame de cette histoire mais il est temps de retrouver notre principal protagoniste pour son rôle unique dans une histoire de cul. Oui, je dis cul cher lecteur, et si cela te choque je te conseille de ne pas t'aventurer plus avant dans cet histoire qui a pour but avouer de faire mouiller des adolescentes, ou tout du moins sourire quelques personnes, voir les deux.

Harry était à ce moment précis assis sur une chaise qui avait eu la bonne idée de se trouver là, entrain de boire un énième verre de ce délicieux punch qu'ils servaient à volonté, tout en regardant son téléphone de manière assez régulière, parce que quand on a rien à faire il vaut mieux avoir un smartphone pour s'occuper – en vrai il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que la plupart des gens qu'il croisait faisaient sur leur téléphone, parce que franchement on se lasse vite du 2048. Bref, il était entrain de regarder son téléphone, levant de temps en temps les yeux pour voir si Hermione avait bientôt finit de discuter avec un de ses professeur, ou jetant un coup d'œil sur le plus qu'attrayant génie qui lui renvoyait parfois un regard chargé de silencieuses promesses. Bon, il se les imaginait peut être un peu les silencieuses promesses, parce que ce qu'il voyait surtout c'était deux iris étrangement carmin avec un pupille au milieu. Une paire d'yeux quoi, peut être pas trop commun mais des yeux ne peuvent pas remplacer toute une conversation, même s'il aimait se laisser aller à l'imaginer. Justement, c'était le cas en ce moment précis, parce qu'il faut bien que les choses avancent un peu sous peine de voir Harry rentrer chez lui tout seul et ne plus jamais recroiser le fascinant docteur Riddle (docteur parce qu'il a un doctorat, il n'a pas changé de profession en quelques heures).

Le docteur Riddle donc s'avança vers lui. Pourquoi ? C'est une bonne question. Vous pouvez toujours imaginer que c'est parce qu'il avait un faible pour les bruns de petites taille aux yeux verts, ou si vous êtes romantique parce que... Non sérieusement à vous de choisir, moi je n'en sait absolument rien. Un caprice de l'auteur sûrement. Après tout il n'y a aucune raison rationnelle au désir pour une personne ou une autre n'est-ce pas ? Mais si vous vous plaignez je peux toujours faire en sorte que la chaise de Harry se trouve près de la porte et que Riddle se dirige en fait vers la sortie, parce que génie ou pas, il a aussi besoin de dormir. Non ? Alors arrêtez donc de interrompre et laissez moi reprendre cette histoire qui je vous l'accorde n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

Riddle s'avança vers lui et Harry le regarda faire, admirant sa démarche assurée – lui même avait une démarche trahissant son manque de confiance en lui... si une démarche peu faire ça.

« Monsieur Potter n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui professeur. » Répondit il étonné que l'homme se souvienne de son nom, après tout il n'était pas une célébrité et ils n'avaient discuté que quelques malheureux instants.

« Que diriez vous d'une invitation à prendre un verre ? (Harry baissa les yeux sur son verre à moitié plein et les releva en fronçant les sourcils... Voyant cela, l'homme aux yeux rouges (oui je suis à cours de qualificatifs) eu un petit sourire ironique). Laissez moi reformuler... que diriez vous de prendre un verre dans mon appartement... je commence à être assez fatigué par cette foule. ».

Difficile de faire plus clair comme introduction en la matière, visiblement Tom Riddle n'était pas toujours subtil. Harry eu un petit sourire, comme quoi toute cette tension sexuelle n'était pas que dans sa tête.

« Ce sera un _plaisir_ monsieur Riddle ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à suivre Riddle jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel (il n'habitait pas à Londres malheureusement donc n'avait pas vraiment d'appartement). Le problème c'est que votre très chère auteur a été refoulée à l'entrée pour une histoire de dress-code. Du coup je ne peux que vous laissez imaginer ce qu'il se passa durant cette nuit entre nos deux protagonistes.

Fin.

Ps : Les recherches de Riddle en génétique portaient sur les modifications du génome humain, comme le montra son article sur le sujet sortit quelques années après la dite soirée. Il venait de découvrir le moyen d'extraire des méduses _turritopsis nutricula_ l'allèle leur conférant l'immortalité. Cependant, alors qu'elle aurait pu sauver l'humanité - ou la mener à sa perte à cause de la surpopulation - sa méthode ne fut jamais dévoilée au grand public et devenir immortel coûtait tellement cher que seul les 1% de la population les plus riches purent le devenir. Oui, Tom Riddle était un salaud, mais un salaud immortel. Quand à s'il revit Harry Potter ou non... Cela mes amis, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
